The Twilight Saga's: Eli Black's Story
by Eli Black395
Summary: Eli Black never thought much about where she wanted her life to go, but she always wanted to go home to La Push and now she has. When she meets a boy named Embry Call she finds that her life starts to change in many different ways.


I never thought about my future or what I planned to be when I grew up it just wasn't something I worried about. Of course, when you're moving back to a small little reservation known as La Push, Washington you don't often look to a very big and exciting future. My names Eli Black and I'm moving back to my father, Billy's, house after several years of living in California with my best friend and her family. I had chosen to live with them because my dad already had to deal with my two older sisters and big brother Jacob and since her family was moving my dad decided it was alright to go and live with them. Then again, I really missed home as well. I walked onto the plane after having hugged my best friend, Tayler, goodbye. It was going to be a good two-hour flight to Seattle and then a good two-hour drive to the Reservation. I sat in my seat, which was in first class, I couldn't help but think that dad had probably saved the money for my first class seat and who knows how he got that. I sat in my seat and stared out the window until we took off. It wasn't too long after takeoff that I was fast asleep.

I was awoken by a female flight attendant. She was about 22 with short brown hair and green eyes. She was slim and in good shape for someone who worked on a plain every day. I stood up and grabbed my carry on which was only a small bag with my wallet, cell phone, and a couple books in it. I walked off the plane and headed for luggage retrieval. I was about to grab my suitcase full of clothes and other things when someone grabbed it for me. I turned to the person, ready to have a full-blown anger melt down when I saw the person's face. They were male with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was about 5'9" wearing jean shorts and a tight black t-shirt.  
"Hello I'm looking for someone." He said as I smiled, "She's 5'0", like you, with black hair as long as to about the square of her back, like yours, and the same hazel eyes." He said smiling down at me.  
"Oh will you just shut up and give me a friggin hug already. I swear you have no manners Jacob Black." I said holding my arms open for a hug. He set my bag down and wrapped me in a bear hug spinning me in a circle before setting me down.  
"God it's so good to see you sis." Jacob said.  
"It's good to see you to Jake." I said as he let me go and grabbed my suitcase.  
"Okay let's get you home to dad and settled in before you pass out from exhaustion." Jake said leading me to the parking lot. God it felt good to be home even if it was a place with like absolutely no sun.

Jake drove me home telling me about how dad's been and how he's been doing in school.  
"So I'll have to have you meet Quil soon he's been asking for me to bring him over to the house so he can meet you, but I won't do that for a couple of days so you can get settled in." Jake said smiling over at me brightly.  
"What about Embry Call you always used to tell me about in e-mails?" I asked. Jake's face got dark and his eyes flashed with anger.  
"We're not talking to eachother right now." He said angrily. I looked at him a bit confused, but didn't push the subject any further. He quickly flashed me a smile to lighten the atmosphere.  
"So tell me what's been happening with you L?" Jake asked. I smiled back at him and began telling him about the recent boyfriend I had had, who had cheated on me with an ex friend of mine.  
"Who is this boy and where can I find him so I can kick his ass?" Jake asked sort of jokingly. I laughed and continued on with how Tayler had kicked his ass enough for the both of them. The drive flew by as I talked with Jake and before I knew it we were parked in front of the Black family household. I could see my dad, Billy Black, sitting on the porch in his wheel chair. He was just as tan as Jacob, but had long black hair and dark brown eyes. As soon as I saw him I jumped out of the car and ran over to him. I wrapped him in a hug as Jake grabbed my bag and suitcase.  
"Hello L." Dad said with a soft chuckle. I let him go and wheeled him inside while Jake followed with the bags. It was just like I remembered. A one story house with a small kitchen, small living room, and a narrow hallway leading to the only two bedrooms and a small bathroom. Jake squeezed down the narrow hallway as I wheeled Billy into the living room. I smiled as I looked around the small living room taking in the small couch and really old t.v. that was next to the fireplace that we only light during extremely cold winters. As I looked around I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders and looked to find Jake smiling down at me.  
"Welcome home L." Jake said rubbing my shoulders gently. I smiled at him and squeezed my dad's hand as he wrapped his fingers around mine. I was finally home where I belonged.

It was a couple days later when Jacob had Quil over. He was only to about Jake's shoulder in height and seemed to like checking me out a little too much. I was relaxing on the couch since him and Quil had planned to go to a movie that had come out recently. Billy was in the kitchen on the phone with Charlie Swan the Chief of Police in the little town called Forks. I was watching a football game re-run when there was a knock on the door. I hoped off the couch and towards the door calling over my shoulder to dad, "I got it." I opened the door to find a tall boy standing at the door. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing jean shorts and a loose t-shirt with a pair of sandals on his feet.  
"Hello is Billy here?" The boy asked.  
"Yeah, but he's on the phone may I know who you are?" I asked.  
"I'm Sam Uley, I was here to tell him that there's a bonfire down at the beach tonight if he wants to come." The boy, Sam, replied.  
"I'll be sure to tell him about it." I said as he nodded and left. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen.  
"Who was that L?" Billy asked just hanging up the phone as I leaned against the wall.  
"Sam Uley. He said there's a bonfire down at the beach tonight if you want to go." I replied.  
"Really well I'm not going to go tonight, but I think you should go L. Get out and make some new friends before you start school tomorrow." Billy said. I shrugged at his suggestion. I had nothing better to do, but I also had no transportation to get me there.  
"I can call someone up to give you a ride if you want." He suggested practically reading my mind.  
"Okay." I said not really caring either way. Billy picked up the phone and pressed the numbers until he completed the phone number. I walked back to the living room and laid back down on the couch. A few minutes later Billy came into the living room.  
"He will be here to pick you up in about an hour so be ready I'm going over to Charlie's for to watch the football game tonight." Billy said. I nodded my hand and gave him a thumbs up before he left the living room and went to the front door. I heard Charlie's voice and then a quick 'good-bye L' before the house was quiet exception of the t.v. I felt my eyes close and then everything went black as I fell asleep.

I woke with a jolt from a loud knock at the front door. I stood up and stumbled clumsily to the front door. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes as I asked, "What do you want?"  
"Um… I'm here to pick up Eli Black?" A male voice replied questioningly.  
"That's me." I said looking up at the person. He was about 6'2" with messy black hair and dark blue eyes that seemed like deep abysses in the ocean. He had a tan like everyone who lived on the reservation. He wore tan khaki shorts and a tight black tank top with a pair of tan sandals and a black baseball cap. I could clearly see his six-pack through his tank and in my opinion he was all together hot, but what was a little weird was how he was looking at me. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He quickly shook his head and smiled at me.  
"Sorry didn't mean to stare. I'm Embry Call." He said holding out his hand so I could shake it.  
"Eli Black." I responded shaking his hand.  
"Billy called me and said you needed a ride to the bonfire." Embry said as I let go of his hand it was really warm like he had a fever or something.  
"Yeah just let me go change real quick. I kinda fell asleep watching a football game re-run." I said walking towards Jake's room.  
"You can come in while I change." I called as I shut the bedroom door. I slipped out of the jeans I was wearing and into my tan cargo pants which went just fine with the white tank top I was wearing. I slipped my white flip flops on and walked back out. Embry was standing by the door waiting patiently. I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone before returning to the door.  
"Shall we?" He asked.  
"We shall." I replied walking out the door. Embry followed shutting the door behind him and led me to a old nicely taken care of black mustang. Before I could open the passenger door Embry rushed ahead of me and opened it for me. I climbed in and he shut the door before running over to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the car. He pulled out of the drive and headed down the road.  
"So where have you been all these years?" Embry asked looking over at me swiftly before looking back at the road.  
"I've been living with my best friend Tayler and her family in Cali for the last nine years, because it was easier for my dad." I replied.  
"Really I never heard Jake talk about you before." He said.  
"Well that's my brother for you, he's not much for sharing me with other guys." Embry laughed softly as I smiled. His laugh was so warm and welcoming it was like I was meant to hear his laugh and see his smile. His laugh and smile were wonderful, but the smell of him especially the intoxicating amount in his car was wonderful. He smelled of pine and fresh rain mixed together with fresh night air. 'God he smells good.' I thought as he flashed me a swift smile.  
"So your Jake's little sister right?" Embry asked bringing me from my thoughts.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Wow I knew about his older sisters, but never even had the slightest hint that he had a younger one."  
"Well I'm sure you don't often ask someone if they have a younger sibling when they never mention them to you."  
"True." Embry laughed again causing shivers to go down my spine.  
"So who all is going to be at this bonfire?" I asked.  
"Basically all the teenagers on the reservation including Sam Uley, Jared, and Paul." Embry replied. I nodded remembering that Sam Uley was the boy at the door earlier.  
"So you got a boyfriend?" He asked looking over at me a look in his eye that I couldn't decipher.  
"Not anymore." I replied angrily folding my arms across my chest and looking out the window.  
"What happened?"  
"He cheated on me with an ex friend that's all."  
"That's a guy who doesn't have his head screwed on right."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"What I'm saying is that if he could cheat on someone as pretty as you then he clearly doesn't have his priorities straight."  
"That's what Tayler said."  
"Well then I'm not the only one whose thinking it." I laughed as he smiled at me warmly. I looked out the window as he parked. I could see a roaring fire with a large group of teenagers ranging from 14 to 19 years old. The beach was full of groups of friends and couples. I sighed softly as I realized that even if this was my home town I was a complete outsider when it came to social events.  
"I can introduce you to Sam and the others if you want. So you don't have to be so alone." Embry suggested. I turned and smiled at him before responding, "I'd like that." He smiled back at me and opened his door before climbing out. I went to open my door until I saw him slide across the hood of his car to my side and grab the door handle on my door. He opened the door and held his hand out to me so he could help me out. I took his hand and climbed out and began walking towards the beach as he shut the door and hurried after me.  
"Come on the guys are over here." Embry said directing towards a log with Sam and two other boys. I followed him over there as the two boys I didn't know, Jared and Paul no doubt, looked over at me with approving smiles.  
"Whose your friend Em?" One boy asked giving me a seductive smile.  
"This is Eli, Jake's younger sister. Eli that is Jared." Embry replied pointing to the boy who had asked the question. Jared was about an inch taller than Embry with the same black hair, but dark brown eyes like Sam.  
"And that's Paul." Embry pointed to the second boy as I shook Jared's hand and then Paul's. Paul was just about as tall as Jared with the same black hair and dark brown eyes. They were both wearing just about the same thing. Both had loose black t-shirts with jean shorts, the only difference was that Paul had sandals on and Jared was barefoot.  
"Well you brought quite the catch Em." Jared said giving me another seductive smile.  
"Knock it off Jared." Embry said giving him a look that clearly told Jared something he didn't want to say out loud. Jared dropped the seductive smile and gave me a normal smile. After that it wasn't long before we were all laughing and joking around as Sam pulled out the food he had brought luckily he had brought enough even for me. We ate and laughed as the guys began making fun of eachother. I was warm as I sat on the ground in front of the log close enough to the fire to keep me warm but far enough away as to not catch any sparks. Embry sat on the ground next to me and while he was distracted by Jared, I shot my hand forward and took his cap of his head. I put it on my head, wearing it backwards so it didn't slip over my eyes as Embry looked at me, having stopped in mid-sentence.  
"I think we should let the people who make this cap look good, wear it." I said jokingly. Embry smiled with a soft laugh as Jared shouted out, "Oooo, burn!" I laughed as Embry shrugged.  
"I have to admit that I cannot deny the fact that she can work that hat better than I can." Embry said. Jared and Paul busted up laughing both gripping their sides in pain from all of the laughing. I laughed with them until a yawn interrupted it.  
"It's getting home I think it's time I took you home." Embry said standing up and holding his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I shivered when the cold air hit me taking all the warmth the fire had given me. Embry led me to his car and opened the door for me yet again. I climbed in and he shut the door before hurrying to his side. He got in and started the car, then quickly turned up the heat when he saw me shivering. He pulled out of the parking spot and began taking the way towards my house.  
"I had fun tonight." I said smiling over at him.  
"Good I'm glad you did." He replied flashing me a smile. It didn't take long to reach my house and he didn't climb out to open my door as he started at the front porch. I gave him a questioning look before looking at the porch as well. I saw Jake sitting on the front step glaring at the car.  
"Why don't you two just talk about what happened between you two. I mean he used to talk so fondly of you in the emails he sent me." I suggested hopefully.  
"No I can't he won't understand not yet anyway. I think you should get out now though before he comes to the car." Embry said looking over at me. I went to climb out when I remembered his cap.  
"I almost forgot about your cap." I said reaching to take it off. Suddenly Embry's hand was around my wrist.  
"Keep it you look better in it anyway. Think of it as a welcome home gift from me." He said letting go of my wrist. I smiled and opened the door. I climbed out of the car and shut the door. I watched him speed out of the drive before turning and walking towards Jake.  
"What were you doing with Embry Call?" He asked angrily.  
"He was my ride to the bonfire down at the beach." I replied walking past him and inside. I wasn't going to get in the middle of the fight between the two of them I had made friends and he was my brother I was neutral in arguments like this I guess you could call me Germany. I went to Jake's room and got dressed into my pajama pants and shirt before climbing into the bed. 'I wonder if Embry goes to the same school as Jake and I?' I thought with a smile. 'I can't wait to see him again.' I thought as I fell asleep.


End file.
